


Cleansed

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, Episode Related, First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 09:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/796688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Sentinel Too' related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleansed

## Cleansed

by KAM

The story originally appeared in 'Whispers of the Heart 9'.

* * *

Blair had just walked in the door when he heard Jim call out, "Catch." Dropping his bag, he turned and just barely managed to grab the object his partner had tossed his way. Looking down at the bottle in his hand, a puzzled expression crossed his face. "What's this?" 

Legs crossed, Jim leaned against the kitchen counter. A small, soft smile on his face, he tipped his head to the side. "What does it look like?" 

Rolling his eyes, Blair shook his head at the other's man's behavior. Turning the bottle upright, he read the label then looked over at Jim again. "I don't get it." 

"What's to get?" Jim straightened and walked over to the couch. Sitting down, he picked up the remote and turned on the television. "I noticed you were out and I had to go to that part of town today so I decided to stop and pick some up for you." Jim shrugged. "That's all." 

For several seconds, Blair stared at Jim's profile. Emotions churning, he swallowed several times. "Well, um, thanks." 

"Sure." Even though he pretended to watch television, Jim's attention was really focused on Blair. Slightly worried, he noted the pounding heartbeat and harsh breathing. "Everything okay, Sandburg?" 

Startled by the question, Blair flinched and then quickly berated himself for it. "Just fine, Jim." 

"So, you gonna go test that stuff out or what?" 

Staring down at the bottle of his favorite bath oil, Blair felt tears sting his eyes. "Not tonight. I've got a lot of work to do. I'm just gonna take a quick shower then I'll fix supper." Before Jim could question him further, he hurried over his room to gather up some clothes. 

Seated on the couch, Jim looked over his shoulder and watch as Blair fled the room. _What's going on with you, Chief? As soon as you saw that bottle of bath oil, you..._ Jim's thoughts came to a halt as he suddenly realized something about his roommate's recent behavior. _Shit, why didn't I see it sooner? Oh God, Blair, I'm sorry._

When Blair came out of his room, he didn't look Jim's way as he hurried into the bathroom. "I won't be very long, Jim. Be thinking about what you want for supper, okay?" 

"Hold up a minute, Sandburg." Blair stopped but didn't bother to turn around. Staring at the younger man's back, Jim said, "Just go take your shower and don't worry about the food. I'll just order in. Pizza okay?" 

"I can cook, it's no problem." 

"Hey, I just figured if you didn't have to cook you could get your work done faster and we could watch some TV or something tonight." Seeing the rigid set to Blair's body, Jim felt a sense of sadness sweep over him. "If you want to, that is." 

"I... I guess that would be okay." 

"Good." Jim smiled even though Blair couldn't see the expression. "The usual?" 

"Sounds good." 

"Okay, then. I'll order it." 

Not trusting himself to speak, Blair nodded then went into the bathroom. 

Staring after Blair, the smile left Jim's face as he realized that there was more than a door separating the two of them. _Damn you, Alex. Why did you have to come and fuck everything up?_

Before the female Sentinel's appearance and its destructive impact on their lives, Jim had been working up the nerve to express his feelings to his Guide. Part of the reason he had gone to Clayton Falls was to sort out his feelings for Blair. He was planning on returning home and declaring his love for the younger man. But then Simon had showed up with Blair in tow. And Blair had gotten sick. Seeing Blair so ill had sent chills through Jim. Panic had quickly set in after that. Deeply ingrained behavior had asserted itself and he had pushed the younger man away. Afraid of the pain of losing Blair, Jim had denied Blair and his feelings for his partner. Then, Alex showed up and nearly destroyed the two of them. 

Now, they were slowly regaining all the ground they had lost. Rebuilding the friendship that had been so severely damaged. Not wanting to risk ruining the progress they had been making, Jim decided to hold off on telling Blair about his feelings. But he was beginning to regret that decision. The two of them were dancing around each other, being so polite and considerate of each other, and it was killing him. So many times he had wanted to gather Blair in his arms and proclaim his love. Each time though something had held him back. 

Thinking back to Blair's reaction to the bath oil, Jim decided that the time for holding back was at an end. As he listened to the sound of the shower and the soft slide of skin against skin, Jim decided that it was time for him to act. Decision made, he got up and went Blair's bedroom. Then, bath oil in hand, he headed for the bathroom. 

* * *

In the shower, Blair tilted his face into the spray of water. After only a few seconds, he stumbled back a few steps and nearly fell. Angry at his reaction, he grabbed the soap and lathered up a washrag. Staying just outside the water, he scrubbed his skin. Once lathered, he stepped into the water once again and quickly washed off the soap. Gritting his teeth, determined to finish his shower without having a panic attack, he reached out to grab his shampoo. His eyes lingered on the spot next to the bottle. A spot normally occupied by his bath oil. 

_I can't believe Jim bought me some bath oil._ He poured some shampoo into his cupped hand then set the bottle back down. _I can't believe I almost freaked out in front of him._ Diligently, he rubbed the shampoo into his hair. _I can just imagine the look on his face if I told him the reason I was so upset. He'd laugh his ass off. Man, I am so pathetic._ Dunking under the water again, he clamped down on his rising panic as he rinsed his hair. _Yeah, I'll just march up to him and tell him that I haven't been able to take a bath since ... since the fountain. That taking a shower is almost too much for me to handle. Yeah, he'd get a real good laugh out of it._

Upset now, Blair savagely twisted the knob and shut off the water. Still berating himself, he got out of the shower and dried off. As he slipped into his sweats, he remembered the luxurious feeling of immersing himself in a tub full of warm, scented water. Then he shuddered as he remembered the cold water of the fountain. Remembered how much the coldness had burned as it was forced down his throat when he couldn't take it anymore and finally opened his mouth for air only to have water rush in instead. _Shit, that bitch even stole that away from me. Just like she took Jim away from me._

Just as Blair was reaching for his shirt, the bathroom door opened and Jim walked in. Clutching the thin material to his chest, he looked up in shock. "Jim!" 

Ignoring the younger man for the moment, Jim went over and turned on the faucet. As he bent over the bathtub, presenting his partner with a view of his ass, he grinned when he heard Blair's sharp intake of breath. After closing the drain, he opened the bath oil and poured a generous amount of the fragrant liquid into the water. "I always loved the smell of this on your skin." He set the bottle down and then turned to his roommate. Smiling at the look of stunned surprise on Blair's face, Jim started to unbutton his shirt. 

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" 

"Taking a bath." Jim dropped his shirt to the floor. "What does it look like?" 

Eyes drawn to the revealed hard flesh, Blair felt his mouth go dry. "Well, then, I guess I... I'll just get out of your way." 

Shirtless, jeans unbuttoned and partially unzipped, Jim closed the distant between Blair and himself. Slowly, he reached out and took the shirt from Blair's unresisting, slack grip. "That's okay." 

"W... what?" 

"You don't have to leave." Blair's shirt joined Jim's on the floor as he tossed it aside. "In fact," Jim reached out and placed his hands on Blair's waist, "I don't plan on letting you leave this room for a while." 

Panicking, Blair grabbed a hold of Jim's arms and stilled their movement when the older man started to slide his sweatpants down. "Whoa, hold it!" Jerking his pants back up, he glared at Jim. "What is going on here?" 

Shaking his head, Jim instead reached for his own pants and began to peel them off. "I already told you, I'm taking a bath." 

Staring at Jim as if he had lost his mind, Blair took a step back. "And you what? Want me to keep you company or something?" 

Jim finished taking off his jeans and let them drop. "That's right. I do." Now nude, Jim stepped back and got into the tub. He held his hand out to Blair. "C'mon." 

Slowly, Blair shook his head and backed up until his back hit the closed bathroom door. "Jim, I..." 

"I'm here, Blair. She's not. You're safe." Beseechingly, Jim held up his other hand as well. "Trust me, Blair. Trust me!" 

Despite himself, Blair took a step forward. "I... I..." He glanced down. "You... um... you should turn off the water, man. You're about to cause a flood." 

With a muffled curse, Jim reached down and turned off the water. 

Still standing by the door, Blair stared at Jim. "Why?" 

Hearing the softly spoken question, Jim straightened and turned to face Blair. "I heard, Blair." 

"Heard what?" 

"The way your heart started to race when you saw that bottle of bath oil." When Blair just stared at him, Jim added, "That's when I finally realized." 

"Realized what?" Blair's words were barely audible in the small room. 

"That you haven't taken a bath since... since the fountain." 

An expression of alarm and shame on his face, Blair turned to leave. 

"Stay." The pain and guilt in Jim's voice caused Blair to stop. "I remember the times you'd come in here for a bath. Sometimes, I didn't think you'd ever come out. You'd come in here and soak in the tub for hours. It used to irritate the shit out of me." 

"I know." The words were even softer than the last ones. 

"But you haven't taken a bath lately, have you?" 

Eyes downcast, Blair shook his head. 

"Why didn't you tell me about it?" 

Blair's head jerked up and he glared at Jim. "Yeah, right." This time it was Jim who flinched at Blair's sarcastic tone of voice. "I'm gonna walk up to big, bad Detective Jim Ellison and tell him that I can't take a bath without having a panic attack, that I can barely stand to take a shower. Yeah, you and the guys would get a big laugh out of that, right?" 

"Do you honestly believe that? That I would _laugh_ at you?" 

Blair shrugged. "Why not? Hell, you act like you can barely tolerate me anymore." 

"Damn it, Blair, that's not true!" 

"Isn't it?" Blair pointed at Jim. "It _is_ the truth and you know it." 

"That's the furthest thing from the truth." This time it was Jim who averted his eyes. "I... I care about you, Blair." 

"Yeah, right," Blair scoffed. 

Angered, Jim yelled, "I love you, you stupid little shit!" 

Stunned, Blair rocked back on his heels. "You what?" 

"Aw, shit," Jim muttered. 

Striding over to the tub, Blair poked Jim in the chest. "Say that again!" 

Mumbling, Jim repeated, "I love you." When Blair didn't say anything, Jim looked up just in time to see the younger man lunge towards him. Smiling, he opened his arms and nearly fell backwards as Blair fell against him. 

Wrapping his arms around Jim's waist, Blair buried his face against Jim's chest. "Love you too." 

Tightening his grip on Blair, Jim lifted the younger man and pulled him into the bathtub. 

When Blair felt the wetness on his feet, he started to pull away. But then, Jim whispered in his ear. 

"I've got you, Baby." Jim nuzzled a curl-covered ear. "I've got you." 

This time when Jim's hands moved to his waist, Blair didn't resist. When Jim prompted him, he lifted each foot and allowed the older man to pull off his pants. 

As he straightened up, Jim tossed Blair's sweats aside and then wrapped his arms around the younger man again. "You okay?" 

Not trusting himself to speak, Blair nodded against Jim's chest. 

"We're gonna sit down now." When Blair clutched at him, Jim reassured, "I won't let go. I promise." 

Unresisting, Blair allowed Jim to draw him down into the water. He didn't speak as Jim arranged them in the tub. Letting out a deep sigh, he reclined against Jim's chest as he settled between the older man's legs. 

"That's it, Baby. Just relax. I've got you." Jim reached over and grabbed the washrag. He got it wet and then held it above Blair. As he leaned down to suck on the side of Blair's neck, he squeezed it so that the water cascaded over the younger man's chest. 

Blair arched up, turning his neck to the side to allow Jim more access. "Oh, God." 

Jim licked his way up Blair's neck and captured an earlobe in his mouth. Briefly, he sucked and worried it with his teeth. Dropping his hand to Blair's chest, he trailed the washrag over first one nipple and then the other. He smiled when Blair arched up again, pressing back against his growing erection. Wanting to feel that delicious contact again, he tossed the washrag aside and pinched the hardened nubs. He groaned when Blair's ass moved against him again. "Yeah, Baby." 

Lost in the sensual haze, Blair leaned into the fingers tormenting his nipples and then thrust back against the hard cock teasing his opening. "Jimmm..." 

The next time Blair arched up, Jim eased a hand underneath his lover. When Blair thrust back again, he felt a finger enter his body. Instantly, he stilled. 

"Blair?" Worried, Jim began to withdraw his finger from Blair. 

"No, don't," Blair pleaded. He pressed backwards, driving Jim's finger further into his body. 

Gently, Jim began to withdraw his finger. When Blair drew in a breath, he whispered, "Hush, Babe. It's okay." When just the tip of his finger remained inside Blair, Jim wiggled it, drawing a low moan from his lover. Then, he quickly pressed inward again, making the younger man shiver. 

"So good, Jim." 

"Just wait, it gets better." Trailing his fingers along Blair's skin, Jim's other hand moved to wrap about his lover's erection. As he continued to move his finger inside Blair, he started stroking the younger man's cock. 

Lost in the dual sensations, Blair threw his head back and gave himself over to his lover. Trusting the other man to keep his safe, he relaxed in the water. 

Sensing the change in Blair, feeling his lover's surrender to him, Jim felt the rift between them start to heal. His own aching need forgotten for the moment, he focused solely on Blair's pleasure. Wanting to experience the taste of Blair's skin again, he dipped his head and began to suck on the other side of Blair's neck. Increasing the suction, he was determined to mark the younger man as his. 

"Jim, Jim, Jim," Blair chanted, overwhelmed with emotion. He began to sob silently when Jim's finger pressed even further inward, finding his prostate. As Jim continually stroked over it, Blair nearly passed out from the pleasure racing through his body. 

Reluctantly releasing Blair's neck, Jim took a moment to revel in the feeling of possessive pride when he saw his mark on his lover's flesh. "That's it, Baby. Give it tome." His hand moved faster on Blair's cock as his finger found Blair's prostate again and pressed down on it. 

Arching upward, Blair came. Slumping back against Jim, he didn't feel it when the finger slipped from his body. "Oh, man," he panted. 

Smiling, Jim released Blair's softening cock. Then, he trailed a finger along Blair's stomach. Raising his hand, he tasted Blair. Eyes closed, a look of bliss appeared on his face as Blair's essence exploded in his mouth. 

Blair roused when he heard the wet, popping sound made when Jim slowly pulled the now clean finger from his mouth. Twisting slightly, Blair looked up at Jim. Lifting a hand, the younger man's attention was caught by the sound of water dripping. Eyes widening, he looked downward as he lowered the hand into the water. A smile appeared on his face as he turned towards Jim again. "Thank you." 

A tender expression crossed Jim's face as he heard the soft words. Leaning down, he captured Blair's lips in a quick kiss. "No, Baby, thank you. Thank you for trusting me." 

When Blair shifted in the tub, he felt Jim's erection brush against his leg. "I want you, Jim." 

"Blair..." 

"Please." Unembarrassed by the needy tone in his voice, Blair pleaded, "Please." Moving to straddle Jim, he leaned his forehead against his lover's. "Take me, Jim." 

Jim's hands went down to gripe Blair's waist. "Blair, I..." 

Blair reached over and grabbed the bottle of bath oil. With Jim watching, he opened it and drizzled some onto his fingers. Wanting and need Jim to claim him, he didn't care as he dropped the bottle out of the tub, spilling the oil onto the floor. Eyes locked with Jim's, he raised up. With a small grunt, he inserted one oil-slicked finger into his body. Panting, he quickly added another finger. Stretching himself for his lover's cock, he leaned forward and kissed Jim. He traced his lover's lower lip with his tongue until Jim's mouth opened to him. 

Jim moaned as Blair's tongue entered his mouth. He was content to let the younger man dominate the kiss for the moment. As his mouth was caressed and thoroughly explored, he reached down and slid his finger along side Blair's. He smiled as Blair gasped into his mouth. Taking control of the kiss, he thrust his tongue into Blair's mouth just as his finger pressed into Blair's body. 

Wanting more, Blair writhed on the fingers thrusting in and out of his body. He started to withdraw his fingers but stopped when Jim pulled back and growled at him. "Keep them in." Obeying, he moved his fingers back in, shivering as they brushed against Jim's. 

Satisfied, Jim captured Blair's lips again and continued to taste his lover's mouth. Soon though, he couldn't wait any more and drew back. "It's time, Baby. I don't think I can last much longer." Encouraging Blair to kneel up slightly, Jim withdrew his finger from Blair. Then, when Blair's fingers emerged, Jim captured them and brought Blair's hand up to his face. Inhaling deeply, he took in his lover's scent. Then, with Blair watching, Jim drew his lover's hand to his mouth. A hungry look on his face, wanting to taste his, he sucked Blair's fingers into his mouth. 

Watching as his fingers disappeared into his lover's mouth, Blair shivered at the feral look in Jim's eyes. "Jim," he breathed. 

Releasing Blair's wrist, Jim growled when Blair started to pull his fingers away. 

Blair held still and slipped his fingers deeper into Jim's mouth and two large hands came to rest on his waist. 

Slipping his hands downward, Jim lifted Blair slightly. Then, while parting Blair's ass, he slowly lowered his lover onto his cock. Jim groaned as he slowly entered Blair's body. Soon, Blair came to rest on his lap and he was fully sheathed inside his lover. For a moment, he held still and relished in the feeling of the tight, hot passage gripping his hard cock. Then, he gave into the need to move. Placing his feet flat on the bottom of the tub, his hands moved to grip Blair's waist again as he began to thrust upward. Water splashed out of the tub as they began to move together. Setting a frenzied pace, Jim began to pump in and out of Blair's body. 

Hands clutching Jim's shoulders, Blair clung to his lover. His own cock hard again, he reached down a hand to stroke it. 

Feeling one of Blair's hands leave his body, Jim opened his eyes. When he saw Blair's hand move downward, he growled, "No." 

Instantly, Blair brought his hand back up to Jim's shoulder. He leaned forward so that his cock brushed against Jim with each powerful upward thrust of the cock inside his body. 

Soon, it was over and, tightly holding on to each other, both of them came. 

Shudders wracking his body, Blair felt a sense of loss as Jim's cock softened and slipped from his body. 

Collapsing back against the tub, Jim welcomed the weight of Blair's body as it came to rest on his chest. "Oh, Baby." 

Smiling, Blair kissed Jim's chest. Then, he laid his head down and was almost lulled to sleep by the sound of Jim's heartbeat. 

Sensing that Blair was about to drift off, Jim gently shook him. "We'd better take this to a bed now, Baby. Otherwise, we'll be stuck here all night." 

Regretfully, Blair disentangled himself from Jim and got out of the tub. 

Muscles protesting the movement, Jim reached over and let out the water before climbing out of the tub. He eyed the mess on the floor but then looked up at Blair when he heard a yawn. Smiling, he said, "Go on to bed, Baby. I'm gonna clean up this mess." 

Eyes half-closed; Blair nodded. 

Chuckling, Jim walked over and started to lead Blair out of the bathroom. 

"Wait, Jim... clothes..." 

"That's okay. You won't be needing any." 

Rousing slightly at the leering tone in his lover's voice, Blair blinked up at Jim. 

Still chuckling, Jim gave Blair a gently shove. "Go on." When Blair started towards his room, Jim called out, "Wrong room. You're sleeping upstairs from now on, Babe." Jim watched as Blair went over to the stairs and started to climb them. After hearing Blair slip into bed, Jim hurriedly gathered some towels and headed back to the bathroom. Once finished, he went to join his lover. Arriving in what was now their bedroom; he stood by the bed and stared down at a sleeping Blair. Heart full of love, he slipped into bed beside his lover. As he gathered Blair into his arms, he placed a gentle kiss on the younger man's temple. Then, he joined Blair in sleep. 

* * *

End Cleansed by KAM: kam00@bellsouth.net

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
